Forgetting and Remembering
by SaiyanLover
Summary: A mysterious woman, a devastating battle, two wishes made...all is forgotten. Rating may go up in later chapters. Standard disclaimers apply. R/R
1. Intro The wishes

Forgetting and Remembering  
  
Introduction- The wishes  
  
By- Me (AKA- Saiyan Lover)  
  
  
  
The light radiating from the orbs sent a strange orange glow onto the surroundings. A lone figure stood amongst the rubble.  
  
Her hair flowed in the wind, wrapping itself around her body. Her eyes were hard and determined as they gave one last look to the destruction. The bodies of her friends were scattered over the ground. As her blue eyes fell upon her love, she gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
"Good-bye, all of you." She turned around to face what she knew had to come. Blinking away her tears and becoming a hard warrior once more, she splays her hands out. "Eternal Dragon, by your name I summon you forth.SHENRON!"  
  
The last word rings out as a ribbon of light emerges from the dragon balls. The wind whips around her, but she never moves. The streak of light grows larger, until finally, Shenron is visible.  
  
"Who has summoned me? What is your first wish?" The dragon asks impatiently. She looks up, wishing she didn't have to do this.  
  
"Please, Shenron- bring all of my friends back to life, and make Earth the way it was before."  
  
"Very well. And your second wish?" She tried to swallow the lump in her throat.  
  
"Let none of them remember anything about me or Nova. And." she felt as if she would throw up. "Don't let me remember anything either." The tears came flowing now, as she said goodbye to her friends one last time.  
  
"They have been fulfilled." Shenron's eyes grew red, and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was the dragon balls flying to opposite ends of the world.  
  
  
  
What do you think? This is just the intro. So, who do you think her "love" is, and who do you think She is? Anyone who guesses both right gets a clone of their choice! Please review! (and give me your guesses)  
  
Saiyan Lover ((Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten included)  
  
My other stories  
  
The Hope, the Prince, and the Future (right after future gohan's death)  
  
Teenage Saiyans and Superheroes (G/V- I think it's my best)  
  
The Journal of Trunks Briefs (self-explanatory)  
  
Please read them too, if you're interested! ^_^ *just a note- none of them are completed* 


	2. Awakening to Nothing

Forgetting and Remembering  
  
Chapter 1- Awakening to Nothing  
  
By- Me (AKA- Saiyan Lover)  
The voices drifted in and out, growing louder then softer. All she wanted to do was sleep, and make the voices go away. But they wouldn't go away. Every moment, they got stronger and louder, making her head hurt.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Somebody call an ambulance."  
  
"Wait, she's moving."  
  
"Miss, are you alright?"  
  
She opened her eyes slowly. It took a few seconds before she saw anything other than blobs of color. When she could focus clearly, she saw that there were people crowded around her with concerned looks on their faces.  
  
"Are you alright?" the same voice repeated. She looked and saw a young woman, probably in her thirties crouched beside her. She sat up very slowly, since her head was still throbbing.  
  
"What.happened?"  
  
"I don't know. All of the sudden you were just there, lying in the middle of the sidewalk. Did you fall? Are you hurt?"  
  
"I think I'm okay. My head just hurts. But." The woman raised her eyebrows in concern.  
  
"What is it, honey?" She looked at the woman.  
  
"I don't remember anything. I don't know who." The woman's face instantly became worried.  
  
"Oh, dear." She turned around to address the man standing closest to her. "Jack, call an ambulance. I think she has amnesia." She turned back to the girl. "Don't worry. We'll get everything worked out. Just sit here until the paramedics get here."  
  
"I don't remember.anything." she began to feel dizzy, and the world became fuzzy.  
  
"Fran, I thinks she's about to faint!"  
  
"Oh, hang on." And the world went black once more.  
  
  
  
Everything was white. It hurt to open her eyes it was so white. Soon she began to hear sounds. Little beeping noises. Slowly, she turned her head to the side. There was a long metal pole standing up next to the bed, and there was a box on it, which was where the noise was coming from.  
  
At that moment, the door opened and a woman stepped in. She was wearing all white and had a clipboard in her hand. She smiled.  
  
"Good. You're awake." She set the clipboard down on a table and came over to look at the bags on the pole. "Are you feeling okay?" She nodded.  
  
"I feel fine."  
  
"Do you feel like eating?" As if in answer to her question, the girl's stomach rumbled loudly. She blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"I am rather hungry." The nurse giggled and picked up the clipboard.  
  
"Do you like anything in particular or are you like my son and will eat anything?" The girl smiled good-naturedly.  
  
"I'll have." her features went slack and her eyes went wide. She looked up at the nurse. "I don't remember." The nurse's face went soft.  
  
"Oh, yes. Well I'll just bring you some of everything, okay? And after you eat, you have a few visitors." She shut the door softly behind her.  
  
She let herself fall back onto the bed.  
  
I don't remember anything. I don't remember what my name is. I don't remember who I am. I don't remember where I live. I don't remember.   
  
She squeezed her eyes shut as a tear rolled down her cheek. Before long, she was crying uncontrollably.  
  
  
  
I know, it's short. I feel like short chapters fit this part of the story better. My offer for guesses still stands! Review!  
  
Saiyan Lover ((Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten included) 


End file.
